hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Room of Fate Reflection
The Room of Fate's Reflection is a mirroring of the current Room of Fate owned by Martha. It is a rather old and decrepit version of the lively room; the lamp is dimmer, the owl on its perch is seemingly tired, and the furniture overall looks worn. As with the regular location, this Room of Fate has the player overlooking the medium's table, albeit with a much smaller crystal ball, adding to the questions and desolate feel to this location. This is an event-specific version of the location which has since retired from the Dungeons and been removed from the game. Ranks Hidden Items Apple * In one of the bowls next to the tea kettle on table * Second shelf on the left * In draw of left bureau Beaker * On the right shelf * Conical flask on right bureau in front of bucket with tag (tea mug) * Conical Flask under table on stack of books * Flask/canteen looking container lower left corner of scene * round bottom flask middle shelf right * Flask/canteen looking container on the floor before the pendulum clock Beetle * On chest of drawers, right side top drawer * Below table on table legs center * Staghorn beetle by table chair leg on floor * Top shelf slightly right of center in colorful stuff (hard to see) * On owl's chest Bell * To the left of right drawers Bells * On the center table, in front of the crystal ball Candle * On the table in the tray * On the left dresser next to the f Cone * ''Pine-''cone on the top of the shelf * Under left edge of table in front of bookcase, right of back arm of chair with bust on it Glass * In the right drawer that is open * On table * On floor left of chair in front of bookcase Glasses * Black cat's eye on table left of crystal ball * Black cat's eye In closed compartment of grandfather clock * On board in front of books under table, aviator sunglass * Aviator sunglass of floor between front corner of rug and right bureau Glove * In the cardboard box of the bottommost shelf Hand * Inside the grandfather clock (doing a 'peace' pose) Key * Behind left chair on floor Mousetrap * In between the table and left chair, in front of the back shelf. Mushroom *On the right bureau behind the birdcage, hard to see *In the opening drawer of the right bureau, sometimes invisible, upside-down Nesting Doll * Second shelf on the right * Top of the book shelf, right corner Nutcracker * On the right corner of carpet Perfume * Green bottle near front corner of left bureau * Gold Bottle with tassels and atomizer, on second shelf from bottom in bookcase, in front of violin * gol bottle on table further back than crystal ball * green bottle left of table support, between two left legs Pumpkin (or brown goard still called pumpkin) * One the chair, next to the ceramic head (oddly white in color) * On top of bookcase left of center * On floor, right of upholstered chair, in front of grandfather clock Ribbon * In a roll next to the carpet's corner Salt * on the left chair, next to the ceramic head * On the table next to the tray (salt shaker) * In the drawer on the right Scissors * Lower left portion of floor Shell * On the shelf top right * On the back of left chair, very small, looking like snail shell Timer * On the hardwood floor, in front of carpet * On table in front of bookcase * In open draw of right bureau Voodoo Doll * Laying in front of the bottom left drawer (white) * On grandfater clock near corner of room * In upholstered chair on arm * Secret Areas (Red Letters) Items with red text: * The curtain on the shelf will be pulled over it on later levels. * The bottom left drawer on the left. * The corner of the carpet closest to the screen. * The door of the grandfather clock may be closed Ranks Gallery Reflection Rank 4.png|Rank IV Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Category:Retired Locations